Article 91: National Anthems- Race to Space
NICARAGUAN: ¡Salve a ti, Nicaragua! En tu suelo ya no ruge la voz del cañón, ni se tiñe con sangre de hermanos tu glorioso pendón bicolor. Brille hermosa la paz en tu cielo, nada empañe tu gloria inmortal, ¡que el trabajo es tu digno laurel y el honor es tu enseña triunfal! *NIGERESE: Auprès du grand Niger puissant Qui rend la nature plus belle, Soyons fiers et reconnaissants De notre liberté nouvelle ! Evitons les vaines querelles Afin d'épargner notre sang, Et que les glorieux accents De notre race soit sans tutelle ! S'élève dans un même élan Jusqu'à ce ciel éblouissant, Où veille son âme éternelle Qui fera le pays plus grand ! Debout ! Niger ! Debout ! Que notre œuvre féconde Rajeunisse le cœur de ce vieux continent ! Et que ce chant s'entende Aux quatre coins du monde Comme le cri d'un peuple équitable et vaillant! Debout ! Niger ! Debout! Sur le sol et sur l'onde, Au son des tam-tams Dans leur rythme grandissant, Restons unis toujours, Et que chacun réponde A ce noble avenir Qui nous dit: - En avant ! *NIGERIAN: Arise, O compatriots, Nigeria's call obey To serve our Fatherland With love and strength and faith. The labour of our heroes past Shall never be in vain, To serve with heart and might One nation bound in freedom, peace and unity. *NORTH KOREAN: Ach'imŭn pinnara i kangsan Ŭn'gŭme chawŏndo kadŭkhan Samch'ŏlli arŭmdaun nae choguk Panmannyŏn oraen ryŏksaë Ch'allanhan munhwaro charanan Sŭlgiron inminŭi i yŏnggwang Momgwa mam ta pach'yŏ i Chosŏn Kiri pattŭse *NORWEGIAN: Ja, vi elsker dette landet, som det stiger frem, furet, værbitt, over vannet, med de tusen hjem. Elsker, elsker det og tenker på vår far og mor og den saganatt som senker drømmer på vår jord. og den saganatt som senker, senker drømmer på vår jord. *OMANI: Ya Rabbana Ehfid hi Lana Jalalat Al Sultan Waashabi Fee Al'wtan Bialeizy Walaman. Walyadum Muoayadda, Aahilan Momajjada; Bilnufoosi Yuftda. Walyadum Muoayadda, Aahilan Momajjada; Bilnufoosi Yuftda. Ya Oman, Nahnoo Min Ahd Il Nabi Awfiya Min K'ram Al Arabi. Abshiry Qaboos Jaa Faltubarakhu 'I Sama. Waasidy Waltoq'hi Bilduoaa. *PAKISTANI: Pāk sarzamīn shād bād Kishwar-e-hasīn shād bād Tū nishān-e-`azm-e-`ālīshān Arz-e-Pākistān! Markaz-e-yaqīn shād bād Pāk sarzamīn kā nizām Qūwat-e-ukhūwat-e-`awām Qaum, mulk, saltanat Pā-inda tābinda bād! Shād bād manzil-e-murād Parcham-e-sitāra-o-hilāl Rahbar-e-tarraqqī-o-kamāl Tarjumān-e-māzī, shān-e-hāl Jān-e-istiqbāl! Sāyah-e-Khudā-e-Zū-l-Jalāl *PALAUAN: Belau loba klisiich er a kelulul, El dimla ngarngii ra rechuodelmei Meng mengel uoluu er a chimol beluu, El ngar cheungel a rirch lomke sang. *PANAMAN: Alcanzamos por fin la victoria En el campo feliz de la unión; Con ardientes fulgores de gloria Se ilumina la nueva nación Es preciso cubrir con un velo Del pasado el calvario y la cruz; Y que adorne el azul de tu cielo De concordia la espléndida luz. El progreso acaricia tus lares. Al compás de sublime canción, Ves rugir a tus pies ambos mares Que dan rumbo a tu noble misión. Alcanzamos por fin la victoria En el campo feliz de la unión; Con ardientes fulgores de gloria Se ilumina la nueva nación *PAPUA NEW GUINEAN: O arise all you sons of this land, Let us sing of our joy to be free, Praising God and rejoicing to be Papua New Guinea. *PARAGUAYAN: A los pueblos de América, infausto tres centurias un cetro oprimió, mas un día soberbia surgiendo, "¡Basta!" —dijo, y el cetro rompió. Nuestros padres, lidiando grandiosos, ilustraron su gloria marcial; y trozada la augusta diadema, enalzaron el gorro triunfal. Paraguayos, ¡República o Muerte! nuestro brío nos dio libertad; ni opresores, ni siervos alientan donde reinan unión e igualdad. *PERUVIAN: Gloria enhiesta en milenios de historia fue moldeando el sentir nacional y fue el grito de Túpac Amaru el que alerta, el que exige y el que impele, hacia la libertad. Y el criollo y el indio se estrechan anhelantes de un único ideal y la entrega de su alma y su sangre dio el blanco y los rojos del emblema que al mundo anunció que soberano se yergue el Perú. Para gloria de Dios. *PHILLIPINE/ FILIPINO: Bayang magiliw, Perlas ng Silanganan Alab ng puso, Sa Dibdib mo'y buhay. Lupang Hinirang, Duyan ka ng magiting, Sa manlulupig, Di ka pasisiil. Sa dagat at bundok, Sa simoy at sa langit mong bughaw, May dilag ang tula, At awit sa paglayang minamahal. Ang kislap ng watawat mo'y Tagumpay na nagniningning, Ang bituin at araw niya, Kailan pa ma'y di magdidilim, Lupa ng araw ng luwalhati't pagsinta, Buhay ay langit sa piling mo, Aming ligaya na pag may mang-aapi, Ang mamatay ng dahil sa iyo.